No Pressure Over Cappuccino
by xx Jessica Rose
Summary: Tea's desperation to leave behind her good girl reputation results in her asking the person she resents most to ditch school with her and talk over coffee. Seto x Tea.
1. Chapter One: Rash Decision

Heyhey everyone.

This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It's a Seto x Tea pairing told in Tea's point of view. I was definitely just making this up as I went along, so...

**Warning.**

Content may be scattered, random and totally suckish.

I'd appreciate any reviews. I encourage honesty. If it's awful, then tell me it's awful so I don't continue embarrassing myself, please. I promise I won't get irrationally defensive. :)

And of course, there's the ever infamous...

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its totally rad personalities. However, if anyone is willing to sell me Seto Kaiba, just name your price, por favor y gracias. ;)

Alright, I believe that's all. I hope you enjoy the story.

xx, Jessica Rose

xx

**Chapter One Rash Decision**

Today was the day I'd been waiting for since the first time I'd stepped inside Domino High. The last day of senior year - the day I'd be graduating and be free to finally live out the rest of my life and fulfill the dreams I'd had since I was little. I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by the dreadfully bright gleam of the sun. After today, I'd say goodbye to all of this. My eyes wandered around my room, taking in all the details. I glanced at the pink walls and the beautiful vintage vanity across the room. Necklaces and clothes dangled off the mirror. In fact, clothes dangled off everything in here and the beige carpet could barely be seen. But what can I say? I'm one of those people that try on fifteen different outfits before satisfied and just sling them everywhere in the process. But on school days, this isn't necessary because well, I have this hideous uniform that I have to wear every day. I'm happy to say that this is the last day I'll ever have to wear the damn thing.

I pranced through the floor of clothes over to the closet and pulled out my stupid uniform. I quickly slipped it on and paced myself as I walked out of my room, glancing at my reflection in the vanity mirror as I passed it. Downstairs, I heard the dishes clanging. I had no doubt that my mother was preparing a huge breakfast like she always does when she's at the peak of an emotional crisis. I let out a sigh and slowly continued my venture toward the kitchen where I knew I'd have to face tears and a babble that I wouldn't be able to understand. When I entered the kitchen, I must admit that I was expecting at least five minutes before the outbreak of hysteria but that wasn't really the case here. It was immediate.

"Oh, my little baby... all grown up... leaving me... I... can't... believe... oh... awful... miss you... happened so fast... when I brought you home from the hospital... oh, come here sweetie." I was fresh with confusion when she bound me with her deadly, motherly grip. She continued to ramble through her tears and while doing so, seemed to make sure that my breathing was far from possible. I couldn't make out anything she was saying from this point and I definitely didn't think I could handle this hysterical crisis all through breakfast. So I did what anyone else would have done.

"Look mom, I'd love to chat more about how awful it's going to be without me but I... I promised Yugi that I would meet him before school. You know, since this is our last day together and all," I lied.

"Oh," she said sniffling. She seemed unsure of what she should she do. There's no doubt that she was more than reluctant to let me go. She paced around in circles a few times, mumbling something under her breath as she continued to randomly pick things up and place them back down. This continued for, oh, I don't know, a good five minutes that felt like five hours before she finally seemed to regain an ounce of her sanity. She sighed heavily, hesitating before saying, "Well, I guess... I guess I should... let you go now," she said slowly, struggling to phrase each word. I couldn't help but stare at her with wide-eyes and raise eyebrow at her. She smiled softly and leaned over to give me another death hug, but I quickly bolted out the door yelling, "Bye!" before she had a chance to.

When I stepped outside, I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God I wouldn't have to live through anymore of those. I know I should have felt guilty about lying to my mother at a time when she needed me there the most but... I didn't. Honestly, I loved the woman but sometimes she had moments that made the nuthouse residents look sane. Besides, it was just improvised truth because now that I had forty minutes to spare before school started, I figured I might as well head over to Yugi's house.

On the way there, I couldn't help but take in the beautiful day. Sure, the bright sun may have been a tad much but the sky was a beautiful shade of rare periwinkle and the wind blew gently against my fair skin. I was just engulfed in a world of beauty. But of course, all good things have to come to end because it was then that the most unfortunate thing happened. I ran into my (sarcastically speaking) favourite person. Well, "bumped into" is probably a better way to phrase it. I was just minding my own business and walking along in my happy little world when all of a sudden I felt my face collide with someone's hard chest. I stumbled backward from the collision and was about to apologize when I saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going, friendship girl," he said with a harsh tone.

"What?! You bumped into me, you rich, spoiled bastard," I almost hollered. Honestly, I'm not really one to use such vulgar language but this guy really sinks beneath my skin.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly, my little outburst had done nothing but amuse him. He let out a smug little chuckle which annoyed me even more - if it were possible.

"Ugh. You're so impossible, you... you... you lamo!" I knew as soon as it slipped out how incredibly "lamo" that was and blushed immediately, looking away in my attempt to hide it. He chuckled again, but this laugh lacked its regular patronizing tone. I looked up at him with a surprised and confused expression. I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke before any words could come out.

"Huh, you can be kind of cute, friendship girl," he said with a wink. "Well, whatever. See you at school." He walked by me with his stupid, slow and dare I say sexy walk. My cheeks were burning so much, it kind of hurt. My whole body tingled and clearly my mind had been totally thrown because the next words that blurted out of my mouth surprised me to a whole new degree of surprise.

"Hey, rich boy! Wanna ditch the last day of school together?"

I'm pretty sure that this spontaneous suggestion wasn't completely centered on Kaiba. All through high school, I'd been given the reputation "_good girl_" and a part of me was desperate to break free of that reputation for at least one day. Seeing as how this was the last day I'd have to do that, this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

He turned around very slowly and very composed. He looked at me and started to laugh again, clearly thinking I was joking. After a minute, his laughter deceased and his eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're being serious?"

I fumbled with my fingers for a few seconds, a bit uncomfortable and completely unsure of what I was getting myself into. After a couple minutes of dead silence, I finally responded with a confident tone, "Absolutely."

He smirked. "So maybe you're not the _good girl_ everyone thinks you are."

"Or maybe I am. But I guess you'll never know. Well, that is _unless, _maybe you'd like play hooky with me." The way I said this was totally unlike me. I was being somewhat coy, something I'd never done before, but something I was definitely enjoying. "So are you in?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

His eyes narrowed again. He appeared to actually be considering this. Despite the fact that this guy annoyed me beyond belief, a part of me couldn't help hoping that he would accept my invitation. He sighed loudly and I could tell that he was also unsure of what the hell he was getting himself into but he looked up at me with a slightly mischievous grin and answered, "Sure, why not?"

xx

So there you have the first chapter. I'd really like to hear your opinions. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter Two: Surprises

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

The two of us were walking together with our destination unknown in the most awkward silence I'd ever experienced in my life. In my discomfort, my eyes were shooting all over the place. I glanced over at him and I could tell that he could tell how awkward and strange I felt. I actually think the jerk was enjoying it. I don't know why I should be surprised though. What _is_ surprising to me is that he's actually here with me. What's surprising me even _more_ is that I'm seriously skipping school.

I sighed loudly, getting insanely agitated with his smug behavior. Out of the whole twenty minutes we'd been mindlessly walking, I'd tried to start conversation numerous times, all of which he answered with one word, clearly making this an awkward venture on purpose. I sighed again even louder, making my frustration very evident. He smirked, striking a nerve and well, you know me, always being rational and _never_ short-tempered.

"Okay, that's it! What is your _problem_?! If you were only going to be jerk, then why the _hell_ did you agree to ditch school with me?! What?! Do you enjoy being such a -"

"-lamo?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh! That's what I mean! Why are you being such an ass?"

He broke out in a light-hearted laugh and lightly tapped the bottom of my chin as he responded, "That's why. You're hilarious when you're mad."

My cheeks were flustered from anger and my hair was all in my face. I blew my hair out of my eyes and glared at him. I was about to say something but he cut me off again.

"Before you say anything else that's painfully "lamo", I think it's hilarious in a kind of... cute way?"

I was utterly baffled. I had no clue how to respond. Firstly, because he finished the sentence seeming totally unsure of himself and second because he'd actually complimented me; and not just once today but _twice_. I mean, it's amazing that he's even here talking to me, but _complimenting_? What was with Kaiba today? He was acting totally bizarre; I felt like I'd entered the twilight zone or like I was being Punk'd. I quickly glanced around for cameras. Confirmed: I'm not being Punk'd. Who knew, but this was not the Kaiba _I_ knew.

"Um... Kaiba? _Are you on drugs_? Or maybe it's the opposite. Did you remember to take your meds today?" I asked with false concern and thick sarcasm.

All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks and his face went blank. I tilted my head, confused at his sudden halt. Then he started rocking back and forth and rambling, "Oh, shit. Oh, no. I forgot to take my meds. I think... I think going to die." He started shaking and acting more mental than... than _my mother_.

I held my hand up to my mouth, taken aback by his random insanity. "Oh my God. Kaiba, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. We'll get you... home or whatever... to... to your meds? It's okay, everything is totally okay." I was seriously panicking. I could feel myself starting to sweat and I was practically hyperventilating.

And then the asshole was breaking out in hysterics. "I cannot believe how gullible you are. Thank God you're so cute because you definitely don't have any brains. I can't believe you actually fell for that, friendship girl."

My face turned blood red again. I was out of insults and since my insults sucked to begin with, I didn't dare give it a try. I crossed my arms and sighed, defeated but mumbled, "Jerk" under my breath.

He looked over at me with a small grin and said with a sarcastic tone, "Well, friendship girl, since you absolutely _begged_ and _pleaded_ for me to skip school with you, tell me what exactly it is you want to do."

This guy really knew how to make my blood boil. I stared down at the ground to keep my flushed face hidden. "Look, let's get one thing straight. I did not _beg_ for you to come along, I just... I just felt... really sorry for you because... because you don't have any friends. Yep, that's right. And since you asked, I want to... I want to talk over a nice cup of coffee. Mhmm."

He had a thoughtful look on his face when I lifted my eyes off of the ground. I felt really awkward again, so I started fiddling with my ugly uniform skirt. After a few minutes, he finally spoke again, "So, what you're saying is... that you wanted me to skip school with you... so we could talk over coffee?" He turned to look at me, taking a few steps forward, his face was literally four inches from mine and I could feel my breathing start to pick up. I looked directly into his eyes; I never noticed how entrancing they were before. He was so close, I could hear him breathing; I could feel heat radiating from his body. My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to burst out of my skin any minute now. I couldn't breathe anymore; I couldn't think anymore. What the hell was happening here? I hated Kaiba, despised him. He was the only one who could really, _really_ get under my skin and make me blow up. I couldn't understand any of this.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" He said harshly.

I jumped; startled as I was pulled from the trance I had unwillingly been sucked into. The blood ran to my cheeks as I searched for words. After a few more seconds, I managed to force something out. "Oh, yes, yes. Um, yes. I want to have coffee with you. Mhm, yeah."

He chuckled again. "And may I ask why exactly?"

"Um, because... because I don't know you very well, I guess? And coffee is always a good way to break the ice."

"Hm, I guess I could understand that." He said, his thoughtful expression returned. He wore that expression a lot. "But what if I'm not willing to let you get to know me?"

I smiled at him. "Well, I think I can get something out of you because you think I'm _cute_. And you want to _love_ me. That's why you _skipped_ with me," I giggled. I could feel my newly discovered coy personality returning. "So, you're going to confess over coffee with me and there's nothing you can do about it." He was about to speak but I placed my finger over his lips. I shifted my face closer to his. "Nuh-uh. Don't you dare say a word," I whispered. He stared at me with his gorgeous eyes again, narrowing them, making them all the more entrancing. I fought the urge to be hypnotized by them. He sighed.

"Fine; let's go."

"Ha! I knew you'd see it my way!" I exclaimed, feeling victorious. I linked my pinky with his, leading the way and to my surprise, he didn't pull his pinky away. So there we were - a rather odd sight indeed - friendship girl and moneybags, pinky-linked, walking down the sidewalk toward the Coffee Bean. Who would've thought?

x-x-x

Please read and review everyone. I really want to your thoughts on the second chapter or the whole story as a whole. :)


	3. Chapter Three: Confessions

**Chapter Three: Confessions**

The Coffee Bean was conveniently located right across from the Domino City Park, which is sadly the only piece of grassland left in this urbanized municipality. After we'd ordered our preferred beverages (I got a cinnamon mocha cappuccino while the jerk stuck with a classic cup of black coffee), we made our way over to the lonesome bench that was right in front of the park and sat down in unison. We were like two negative charges of a magnet, immediately separating to either side of the bench. I looked down at my cappuccino, feeling uneasy again, and traced the edges of my cup with my small fingers. I looked over at him, trying to think of something to ask him that wouldn't be too personal. His face was turned away from me, so I couldn't read his expression. I sighed and I thought I'd give civilized conversation another shot.

"So, Kaiba," I began, "What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

After I'd asked the question, he didn't turn around to face me. In fact, he didn't react at all. It was almost as though he hadn't heard me. I was about to ask again when he turned around to face me. His eyes were looking down and he looked thoughtful again, almost as though he were searching for the perfect words. As the silence continued between us, his hair blew lightly in the wind and I couldn't help but observe how perfect his face was structured. My heart picked up speed again as I continued to stare at him. I looked away after a few seconds to once again questioned why I was feeling this way around him. I just had to keep reminding myself how much I disliked this guy; remind myself of all the nasty things he'd said to my friends and me.

I sighed again and smiled slightly, "Well, are you going to answer me?" I asked, mockingly, imitating the same tone of voice he'd used with me when he'd asked the same thing earlier.

He glanced up at me with a serious and almost mean look on his face. A few more seconds of silence passed until he finally answered me in a cold tone, "I guess. But it's a stupid question. I mean, what do you _think_ I'm going to? I'm going to continue running my company, of course."

He sounded like the old Kaiba, the Kaiba that he normally was and the way he acted before today. I probably should have been relieved that he had been rid of whatever fatal crisis had been bestowed upon him, but I wasn't. To my surprise, it actually stung a little and I felt my eyes start to water. I couldn't help it. Like all women, I'm an over-emotional mess that takes every stupid little thing personally. I looked down at a plastic bottle on the ground, trying my best to hide the fact that he'd actually insulted me.

"Did I hurt your feelings, friendship girl?" He asked, the cold tone was still there but blended into it there was... there was _concern_. I didn't look up. I just shook my head defiantly, refusing to admit to any kind of hurt. I heard him sigh loudly followed by a soft mumbling to himself before he asked in a softer voice, "What are _you_ going to do after we graduate?"

I waited a few minutes before I replied. Mostly because my crying thing hadn't finished itself and partially because I could tell he felt kind of bad and _well_, I wanted to rub it in a little bit. I slowly lifted my head and turned toward him. As soon as I saw the expression on his face, I broke out into a fit of laughter. He looked like a sad puppy that had been thrown into the middle of the road. His look immediately got stern and his whole body stiffened. He glared at me, obviously unamused. My laughter quickly turned into a few soft giggles before dispersing all together.

I looked over at him, with a small smile, and took in a deep breath before I finally started to answer the question. "_Well_, since you asked..." I began, "I plan on moving to New York to, you know, become a dancer," I finished with a shrug.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked the most annoying and demeaning of smirks. I held my breath, anticipating an outburst of laughter or a rampage of insults, but neither came. Instead, he sat back against the bench, deserting his regular stick-straight perfect posture, followed by a look of interest while he responded. "Huh, I didn't know you danced, friendship girl."

I was insanely dumbfounded and taken aback. In my shock I stuttered a bit while I spoke, probably making myself seem as though I were founded dumb. "Um... ye... yeah... I love to dance... ever since I was little... whoo dancing!" _Whoo dancing_? I wondered how many more times I could manage to make myself look like an idiot. I blushed again for oh, let's say, the millionth time today. I laughed nervously, wrapping up the whole idiotic scene which of course, resulted in his laughter. But this laugh was different than any laugh I'd heard from him. It actually sounded _happy_ and for once, he wasn't so tense and seemed kind of carefree, if Kaiba could ever _be_ such a thing. Just witnessing his happiness, it was so completelybeautiful; words could never describe it. My breath was stolen.

The wind blew violently just then, which caused a piece of my hair to fall in front of one of my sapphire eyes. Before I could move it back into place, I felt a cold hand brush against my skin and tuck the fragment of air gently behind my ear. I hadn't even noticed that he had moved closer to me, away from his side of the bench and once again I was spellbound by the magnificence of his eyes. Even though his hands were now folded together in his lap and far from my face, I could still feel his touch on my cheek. My whole body was covered in goose bumps and I was overtaken by the urge to just _touch_ him, to simply trace the edges of his lips, but I couldn't move. My heart was pounding in my chest, my whole body ached with desire, and I struggled to breathe until finally, he looked away and moved back over to his side of the bench.

I wanted to speak but my mind was in a jumble; my thoughts were scattered and scrambled beyond comprehension. What I couldn't _comprehend_ was this day. It was filled with incident upon incident where I felt so... so overpowered with this rush of emotion around him. Not only that, but Kaiba was experiencing some seriously serious mood-swings. I couldn't help but wonder if he was tragically experiencing menopause or something along those lines. Or _maybe_ he was suffering from multiple-personality disorder. I wouldn't be surprised if Britney Spears turned up as his long lost sister. I was deep in thought when he started to speak, "So friendship girl, you said you wanted to do some stupid... confessing thing, so... may I ask you about your family?"

"You... you want to know about my family?" I asked quietly. There's no doubt in the slightest that I was shocked but I was also kind of flattered that _the _Seto Kaiba cared enough to ask me about my family. He nodded slightly, a nod so subtle that it was barely even noticeable. I wasn't so sure I wanted to tell him about my family because it's not usually something I talked about. The only other person who really knew about my family at all was Yugi. But there was also a part of me that felt compulsively compelled to tell Kaiba anything he wanted to know. I took a small sip of my cappuccino and decided then that I would answer his question. I turned away from him before I started my little babble about my family, negotiating with myself that I would tell him about my family, but I would avoid letting him know how I _felt_ about my family.

"Well," I started, "My father passed away when I was about five years old. I can't say that I was really affected by it though because I was so young and I didn't really understand the whole concept of losing someone. It kind of affected me later though. As I got older, I started to realize all the things I was missing out on, you know, things that you could only do with a father. Father's Day has always been my least favorite day of the year. It depresses me more than you know."

I spoke slowly, annunciating each word, looking down at my cappuccino the whole time I told my story. I continued, "And my mother... well, she's kind of different in a crazy way. Since father died, she's become so attached to me, making me her only source of happiness. For years, she's depended on me to help her with every little thing and whenever something happens that brings me closer to moving out - like graduation, for instance - she loses it. She's so scared of my leaving her and I know I should be sympathetic toward her but I can't bring myself to. A part of me can't deny that I'm mad at her. I'm mad at her for not being strong enough to be a mother when I needed a mother. I'm mad at her for making _me_ the mother." I stopped myself from going further. I knew that I'd said too much, most of which was completely unnecessary. I guess the whole goal of avoiding feeling had totally been thrown out the window because really, throughout the whole explanation of my family, there were nothing but feeling words. So I concluded that, if the guy didn't already think I was a total loon, he definitely did now, without a doubt.

I didn't even bother to look up to see the expression on his face and I wasn't looking forward to what he had to say. Whatever it was, I didn't need it right now. Talking about my family had made me feel pathetically low and despite his odd change of personality, I expected no kindness from him.

"I'm sorry that all those things happened to you," he said quietly; sincerely. I lifted my head, turning it slowly toward him, my eyes gathering with those (annoying, might I say) tears. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something then closed it again, exhaling loudly as he did so. A few uncomfortable moments passed before he finally attempted to speak again, "You know, I would have never guessed that you'd gone through anything even remotely terrible. You somehow manage to stay so content and so hopeful. It's... it's really admirable and something I wish I could say for myself."

I blinked, letting a tear trickle down my cheek. "Do you mean that?" I asked. He nodded again, looking straight ahead, with a small but genuine smile. Somehow, he of all people, managed to cheer me up and I was once again back to my regular chipper self (women recover fast). I turned my whole body toward him, scooting a bit closer, so I could prop my legs up on the bench. I then clapped my hands together and spoke, cheerily, "Well, now I think you owe me. So, tell me about _your_ family."

His perfect posture immediately returned, his whole body stiffened and his fists clenched into tight balls. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was clearly a sensitive topic, something that angered him greatly and something that he often tried to never think about. I wasn't sure how to react. Kaiba didn't seem like the type of person that welcomed comforting and I wasn't willing to reassure him that he didn't have to tell me. A selfless person would have said, "Never mind, I understand," but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I found myself wanting to know every aspect of his life and I'd take anything that he was willing to tell me. I sat patiently, anxiously waiting for him to say something.

He remained completely still for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was probably only a few minutes but my desperate need for him to confide in me made it seem like years. Just when I swore I was about to burst with anticipation and longing, he inhaled an unsteady breath and began to speak in a voice that closely resembled a whisper, "My mother died when I was five. She was giving birth to Mokuba and she just didn't make it. I remember... I remember I was so devastated and all I really needed then, was someone to talk to. But no one was ever there, not even my own father. My father followed three years after her, dying in a car crash, probably drunk or something. I had no one left but Mokuba and honestly, that was more than I needed. Mokuba has always meant the world to me and I'd cut my own arm off to keep him safe."

He continued to look straight ahead, breathing unsteadily like he was trying to hold back tears. My hands were shaking and I was overwhelmed with sadness and understanding. All this time, I had mistaken Kaiba for someone who was a heartless and emotionless robot; someone who was cold and harsh just for the sake of hurting other people. But that wasn't the case at all. It was easy to tell now that people had done nothing but exploit him his whole life and in his attempt to defend himself from being used again, he wore an arrogant exterior. I could tell that his story wasn't finished but now, I was in no rush to force it out of him. I waited silently until finally, his confession continued.

"At the orphanage, everyone was terrible to Mokuba and me. Even though the other kids got to me, I wouldn't let it show. I had to be brave for Mokuba and I was willing to do anything to keep his spirits high. I had decided then that I would take every opportunity we had to get out of that horrible place together. Months passed until finally, Gozoboro Kaiba came to visit for some publicity stunt that would further benefit his damn company. I took the chance to challenge him to a game of chess, figuring that this would be our way out, and if I won, he would have to adopt both my brother and me. Clearly, I won. As soon as we arrived at his mansion, I was forced into textbooks immediately. I was pushed beyond my limits and I hardly got any sleep... and..."

I knew then that there was no way he could continue. It hurt him too much to talk about it. I reached over and held his hand in mine, trying my hardest to fight back tears. "Kaiba... I'm so sorry. I..." I didn't know what to say. I'd always been the nurturing type, but I was pretty sure that Kaiba wasn't the type to be nurtured.

He turned his face toward me and stared into my eyes that were probably filled with sympathy, something I was sure he detested. I tried to look away from his gaze, but it was too late. I was already entranced by his hypnotic eyes and I could feel my heart start to flutter once again. I found myself longing to press my lips against his perfect neck and I craved to feel his hand brush against my cheek again. I was so deep in my desiring thoughts that I hadn't noticed he'd slipped his hand out of my grip and had placed it on my cheek, almost like he were reading my mind. And then in that instant, he pressed his cold lips against mine. I wanted nothing more than to weave my fingers through his hair and unbutton his shirt to reveal his beautiful chest. I wanted to explore every inch of this creature who _had_ to be the epitome of perfection. But I was paralyzed in place, finding it a challenge to even kiss him back and follow his strong lead. I could feel one of his hands caressing the back of my neck, while the other crawled up the back of my shirt. He pressed his body closer to mine and my shaking hands slowly folded themselves on the back of his neck. His kiss was full of pain that he'd kept inside all these years; I could feel the need pouring into me; I could feel my need pouring into him. His kissing started to slow and become gentler. The tenderness sent shivers up my spine; I wanted him to kiss me like this forever. But of course, all good things have to come to end, haven't we learned? He held his mouth still against my bottom lip for a few seconds before finally pulling away. If I could speak then, I honestly would have _begged_ and _pleaded_ for him to put his lips back where they were.

He then wrapped his arms around me as though I were a porcelain doll that would break if he embraced me too harshly. I melted into him instantly without even giving the act a second-thought. The walls around me had officially crumbled and all cautious and denying thoughts had disappeared. I admitted it to myself right then and there, at that very moment in time and I didn't even bother trying to convince myself that it was untrue.

I was in love with him.

x-x-x

This is the last chapter I have finished so far. I'm hoping to have the next chapter complete within the next couple days. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is most welcome. Gracias, amigos.


End file.
